underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
The Fall is the tenth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on September 1, 2014. It is the twenty-third episode overall. Summary Big Jim finally learns the shocking truth about what really happened to his wife, Pauline, when they are reunited. Meanwhile, climate change poses a new threat to Chester's Mill Synopsis Big Jim finds his dead-wife Pauline in Junior's room and goes in to confront her. He wonders if she's a Dome vision and Pauline assures him that she's real. When he wonders how she faked her death, Pauline explains that Sam and Lyle helped her place a cadaver in her wrecked car and then they set it on fire so that Big Jim couldn't identify it. When he wonders why she did it, Pauline says that it was the only way she could protect her family, by leaving Chester's Mill. Big Jim refuses to hear it and says that Pauline destroyed Junior, and walks out. Rebecca is on the street examining the leaves on an oak when Julia finds her. The teacher points out that the leaves are turning red even though it's summer, and suspects the Dome is accelerating the seasons. Barbie arrives and a shocked Julia hugs him. As they kiss, Barbie says that he's going to get everybody out of the Dome and takes her and Rebecca into Julia's house to tell them what happened. At Angie's house, Joe and Norrie realize that it's getting cold. Joe wants to kiss, but Norrie worries that Melanie is gone. She checks on the egg and discovers that it's gone, and they figure that Melanie took it. At the fallout shelter, Junior wakes up first and looks at the egg. Melanie wakes up a minute later and says that she should go, and jokingly says that she'll tell Julia that Junior locked her up there. Junior hesitates and she kisses him before going. Once she leaves, "Angie" appears to Junior and tells him to think about what he's doing. As her head starts bleeding, Junior insists that his having Melanie there isn't what she thinks. Angie says that he shouldn't follow his heart because he knows where it led with her. Melanie comes back in when she hears Junior talking, and he realizes that Angie has disappeared. At Julia's house, Barbie explains how he escaped the Dome and that he remembered a scene from his childhood when he came back. They wonder if Lyle drowned and Rebecca suggests that he may have been trapped in-between when he tried to come back. The teacher suggests that they start evacuating and talk to the people that they trust first. She calls Tom and Andrea to meet them at the diner, and Julia wonders if they're doing the right thing. Melanie is walking down the street when Sam finds her and assures her that he isn't back to hurt her or anyone else. He tells Melanie that Lyle was the one who pushed her into the crater, killing her, but that he and Pauline helped bury Melanie's body. Melanie points out that if they had believed her about the egg then the Dome may never have come down and trapped them, and Sam apologizes for what he did. He says that he has some unfinished business and wanted to say he was sorry while he had the chance, and Melanie tells him that they never know how many second chances they're going to get. Pauline goes to her studio and finds Big Jim there with her painting. He says that he kept it just like when she died as a way of keeping her memory alive. Pauline tells him about the cellar door in Zenith and how she came back with the others, and apologizes for running. She tells Big Jim that she came back for her family, and Big Jim admits that he was wrong not to believe her visions before she faked her death. He claims that the Dome has shown him a new way to be and offers to prove that he's changed. Pauline is skeptical and Big Jim says that he's going to lead everyone out, including Junior and Pauline, and they can be a family together. Julia wonders if they're putting the townspeople at risk by questioning the Dome and having them jump off the cliff to Zenith, Barbie points out that their supplies are running out and they will soon die when the temperatures turn freezing. He figures that Don will let them leave in return for the egg, and proposes that he'll go first and negotiate with his father. Julia warns that Barbie was beaten the first time through and offers to go instead. Melanie arrives and hugs Barbie, glad to see that he's alive. When Julia asks where the egg is, Melanie refuses to tell her and Barbie asks to speak with her outside privately. Joe and Norrie go back to the school workshop to get Dodee's yagi device so that they can find the egg. Hunter is in the workshop and explains that he came from Zenith with Barbie. He confirms that he's the owner of houndsofdiana.com and explains that he's trying to rig a device to communicate with his people outside the Dome. Hunter overheard them talking about the egg and suggests that they go to the police station and use a radar gun as a sound wave detector to find the egg. Melanie refuses to give the egg to Barbie, and he confirms that she was at his childhood home when he was a boy. Melanie remembers the red door to the cellar and that her mother Laura brought her there once to meet with Barbie. Barbie remembers that his parents used to argue about a woman named Laura that Don was involved with before his marriage, and they realize that they're half-siblings. Laura never told Melanie who her father was, and Barbie figures that the Dome brought Melanie back to life so that she could help rescue the people of Chester's Mill. Barbie promises to protect Melanie and invites her to come to the dinner to hear the plan, and she agrees. Big Jim shows his wife photos of Junior as a child and promises that they'll be together as a family. Junior comes in and Pauline hugs him, and Big Jim tells them to talk over breakfast while he finds Barbie. Once he leaves, Junior admits that he had seen her video but didn't tell his father, and Pauline admits that was for the best because she and Big Jim were never good for each other. She explains that she came back with Sam for Junior's sake, and that her brother has much to atone for. When Pauline says that Sam killed Angie because of the drawing she made, Junior angrily says that's no excuse and Sam deliberately chose to murder, and he leaves for the sheriff's station. In the shelter, the egg begins glowing an angry white and making a loud ringing noise. In the kitchen, Pauline screams in pain as the sound overwhelms her and falls to the floor. At the diner, Barbie, Julia, and Rebecca bring Tom and Andrea up to speed on what happened. Julia suggests that they use Big Jim's census to form exit teams and appoint a leader in charge of each one. Andrea is reluctant to abandon Chester's Mill, but Rebecca warns her that the temperature is dropping rapidly and that they will soon die if they don't die. Tom is willing to help them, but Andrea wants to speak with Big Jim and get his opinion. Once they leave, Barbie tells Rebecca that they plan to have Julia go first and negotiate with Don, and then Barbie will bring the egg through last. Big Jim comes in and tells them that he's going to be a part of their plan from now on. At the jail, Joe, Norrie, and Hunter find a radar gun and put together a sonic detector. Joe locates the egg on the west side of town but tells Hunter that he has to stay behind and let them handle it. Hunter agrees and says that he's going to get some photos of Chester's Mill for his website. They leave, unaware that Phil in his cell has been listening to their conversation. Once Big Jim learns what's going on, he refuses to believe that the government will lock up two thousand citizens. He insists on going through to negotiate, pointing out that he's the sheriff and the only elected official in Chester's Mill. Barbie and Julia agree as long as the town is fully informed. Once Big Jim agrees, Julie and Barbie ask Melanie if she'll hand over the egg.Big Jim goes back to the studio and tells his wife that they can all escape. She's having a vision again and painting her family falling into a burning chasm. Big Jim tries to take it in and Pauline accuses him of doubting her again. He assures her that he doesn't but Pauline doesn't believe him. Big Jim goes out but then locks the door, trapping her inside as he says that he'll get help. As he looks around, Big Jim hears the ringing noise from the egg and goes to the shelter to investigate. He finds the egg and tries to pick it up, but it blasts him unconscious. At the diner, Barbie agrees to let Melanie take the egg through last after Big Jim has negotiated the deal with Don. He assures Melanie that Don will be so eager to be reunited with his daughter that he'll keep her safe. Once Melanie goes outside to consider the situation, Julia wonders if Barbie made a promise he can't keep. However, she's more worried about what will happen between them once they escape the Dome and have no reason to stay together. Barbie promises that they'll always be together, just as Melanie comes back in and says that she'll do it. Joe and Norrie follow the trace to the shelter and Norrie picks up the egg. It stops ringing and Big Jim wakes up and draws a gun on them. He orders them to go with him to the cliff and drop the egg into the chasm, and promises to shoot Joe if Norrie doesn't agree. She reluctantly gives in and they head for the school. Junior breaks into Sam's cabin and draws his gun on his uncle. Sam admits that he thought killing Angie would bring down the Dome, but Sam doesn't buy it given that Sam tried to convince Junior that he had killed Angie. Sam tells his nephew that he still has a choice, and Junior says that he has to suffer first and beats him to the floor. Sam refuses to fight back and Junior finally grabs an axe and prepares to kill him just as Angie appears again, telling him to stop. At the school, Hunter is in the workshop and hears Big Jim and the others arrive. He hides and listens as Big Jim orders Norrie and Joe to take him to the cliff. Angie tells Junior that if Sam dies then everyone under the Dome will suffer. When Junior objects, Angie says that he never really loved her and that he shouldn't do something that can't be undone over feelings that he never had. Junior figures that the Dome is trying to trick him and brings the axe down on Sam's head and drives it into the floor instead. He says that proves that he loved Angie and turns to see that the vision has disappeared. As they reach the cliff, the egg starts glowing and Joe tells Norrie not to throw it in. Big Jim tells her to do it so that he can save his family, and Joe reminds him that he's always claimed to care about everyone in town as well as his family. Big Jim insists that he will get them all out and knocks the egg over the cliff and into the chasm. An earthquake shakes the tunnel and the trio runs for the exit. At the studio, Pauline stares around as the earthquake brings the paintings down.In the workshop, Hunter hides under a table and tries to get an Internet signal.At the shelter, Melanie discovers that the egg is gone. As she runs out with Barbie and Julia as the earthquake hits, she collapses. Phil's cell door is knocked loose by the earthquake and he slips out of the resulting gap. Barbie and Julia take Melanie to Sam's cabin. Junior is out front washing his hands as Sam staggers out. He administers atrophine to Melanie and she stabilizes, and asks Junior if he has the egg. They figure that Joe and Norrie have it, and Barbie and Julia go to the school to find them. Junior warns Sam that they have to keep her alive. Big Jim climbs out of the tunnel first. When Norrie climbs after him, she loses her footing and starts to fall, but Hunter grabs her from above and pulls her up. Joe joins them and Hunter says that he forgot his battery pack and couldn't take the photos. As they walk off, they're unaware that Phil is hiding behind them. Back at the studio, Big Jim finds Pauline alone. She tells him that her visions stopped as soon as the earthquake started, and he explains that they can leave now that he threw the egg over the cliff. Pauline starts to cry and asks him "What have you done?" implementing that the egg shouldn't have gone over the cliff first. Barbie and Julia arrive at the school and find the others. Phil runs to the locker and Barbie and Julia go after him. By the time they reach the cliff, they discover that Phil has already jumped. However, a bottom has now appeared at the base of the cliff. Phil is impaled on a sharp rock (a stalagmite), dead. There's no sign of the egg and Barbie and Julia realize that they're once again trapped beneath the Dome. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Max Ehrich as Hunter May *Sherry Stringfield as Pauline Rennie *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister Co-Stars *Estes Tarver as Tom Tilden Deaths *Philip "Phil" Bushey Trivia *Last appearance of Philip "Phil" Bushey. *The title refers to the season change in Chester's Mill after the weather becomes colder. **It could also refer to Phil Bushey's fall into the chasm. *Melanie Cross is revealed to be Barbie's sister. *It's revealed that Lyle was the one who pushed Melanie into the crater, killing her back in 1988. *Angie McAlister returns as an apparition created by the Dome. **This is the fourth time a dead character returns as a apparition. **The first one was Alice Calvert while the second one Dorothy Weaver and lastly the third one was Linda Esquivel. *Phil Bushey death marks the third sheriff to die because of Dome influence. **The first one was Duke Perkins who died when his pacemaker exploded because of touching the Dome, the second one was Linda Esquivel who died when a car crushed her during Dome's magnetic storm. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2